orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of media
This is a timeline of The Orville media. Pre-series :This is a list of glimpses of history prior to ''The Orville, including flashbacks, recorded media and images including real world films and television episodes.'' *c. 419 CE - If the Stars Should Appear (Dorahl's message) *1956 - Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes ( ) *1964 - If the Stars Should Appear ( ) *1964 - About a Girl ( ) *1993 - Pria ( - ) *2015 - Lasting Impressions (Laura Huggins' message) *c. 2320 - New Beginnings, Pt. 1 (Tzel flashback) *c. 2320 - New Beginnings, Pt. 2 (Ensign Hodges' message) *c. 2400 - Blood of Patriots (Gordon and Orrin's photograph) *2400s - Home (Kitan family photograph) *2410s - All the World is Birthday Cake (Opening scene takes place "a few years ago".) *2414 - The Road Not Taken (Closing scene) **''Alt. 2414'' - Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow (Closing scene) *Mid-2410s - Ja'loja (Ed and Kelly's photographs) The Orville :TV Season 1 (September 2419 - 2420) *1. Old Wounds (2418, September 2419) **In-Universe Message :Opens in 2418 before moving forward a year, this episode takes place over the course of a few days. *2. Command Performance (c. September-October 2419) :Takes place over the course of 21 days. Ends with the birth of Topa. *3. About a Girl (c. October-November 2419) :Takes place over the course of at least a couple of days. *4. If the Stars Should Appear (c. Late 2419-Early 2420) :Takes place over the course of at least a couple of days. *5. Pria (c. Late 2419-Early 2420) :Takes place over the course of at least a couple of days. *6. Krill (c. Late 2419-Early 2420) :Takes place over the course of at least a couple of days. *7. Majority Rule (c. Late 2419-Early 2420) :Takes place over the course of at least a couple of days. *8. Into the Fold (c. Late 2419-Early 2420) :Takes place over the course of at least a couple of days. *9. Cupid's Dagger (c. Late 2419-Early 2420) :Takes place over the course of at least a couple of days. *10. Firestorm (March 2420) :Six months following Old Wounds. Takes place over the course of at least a couple of days. *11. New Dimensions (c. April 2420) :Takes place over the course of at least a couple of days. *12. Mad Idolatry (c. April-May 2420) :Takes place over the course of at least 34 days. :Dark Horse Comics Season 1.5 (c. June 2420) *''New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' :A few weeks after Mad Idolatry. Topa is now eight months old. *''New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' :In total, New Beginnings takes place over the course of about two days. Kelly Grayson meets Cassius. *''The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''The Word of Avis, Pt. 2'' :In total, The Word of Avis takes place over the course of about a day. Teleya has plans for Ed Mercer leading into Ja'loja, where she joins the Orville crew as "Janel Tyler". :TV Season 2 (2420 - 2421) *1. Ja'loja (c. July 2420) :Almost a month following New Beginnings, as that is how long Kelly and Cassius have been seeing each other, this episode takes place over the course of about two days. *2. Primal Urges (c. August 2420) :Takes place over the course of a few days. *3. Home (c. September 2420) :A year following Old Wounds. Takes place over the course of a few days. *4. Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes (c. September 2420) :Takes place over the course of a few days. *5. All the World is Birthday Cake (c. September-October 2420) :A week following Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes, this episode takes place over the course of at least a month. *6. A Happy Refrain (c. Early 2421) :Takes place over the course of about a week, during which Claire and Isaac develop a relationship. *7. Deflectors (c. Early 2421) :Takes place over the course of at least a couple of days. Talla notes that she has not been on the Orville for long, placing this episode not long after All the World is Birthday Cake. *8. Identity (c. July 2421) :Takes place over the course of at least one day, leading directly into Identity, Pt. 2. Claire reveals her relationship with Isaac to her children, placing this episode not long after A Happy Refrain. *9. Identity, Pt. 2 (c. July 2421) :Immediately follows Identity. The Battle of Earth takes place over the course of a few hours, *10. Blood of Patriots (c. August-September 2421) :Over a month following Identity, Pt. 2, this episode takes place over the course of a few days. *11. Lasting Impressions (c. October 2421) :Takes place over the course of a few days. Klyden mentions Topa's upcoming birthday, presumably his 2nd. However, it should be noted that the Moclan dating system and its relationship to our own remains unknown. *12. Sanctuary (Late 2421) :Takes place over the course of a few days. *13. Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow (Late 2421) :At least two years following Old Wounds, this episode takes place over the course of a few days. *14. The Road Not Taken :Six months following what would have been the events of Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and just less than nine months following this timeline's equivalent of the Battle of Earth, originally depicted in Identity, Pt. 2. :Season 3 Category:The Orville